sleep walking
by akatsukinaru
Summary: itsuki's realizing the sexual attraction to his little brother yaoi! yes they are sasuke and naruto's boys. its incest guys don't like don't read.


Naruto x : the next generation

By: akatsukinaru

Disclaimer: all naruto characters belong to masashi kishimoto I don't own only the kids.

Warning: incest if you don't like don't read. Its nothing explicit

Sleep walking

" uhh… ko-chan breakfast is rea-" itsuki paused in his tracks , blue eyes wide and pale cheeks flushed red.

Upon looking at the scene before him the breakfast tray he held plummeted to the floor , its contents flying everywhere. Konosuke lay sprawled on their shared king-sized bed wearing a small white shirt that stopped just above his thin ribs. That left his belly showing , small thin pink satin panties adorned his lower body , his long lashes rested against his tan flushed cheeks , small intakes of air flew past his small pink lips and his long blond hair was everywhere spilling off the sides of the bed and over his body.

Soon the sound of covers could be heard. " mmmm…." konosuke mumbled scaring his older brother , making him jump and fall on his butt. "ouch!" itsuki groaned rubbing his backside. Then he looked up when he heard the blankets rustle then fall off the bed.

Konosuke sat up on his knees , his hands in front of him holding him up , his sky blue eyes were half-lidded and his lips parted. ' k-ko-chan?" itsuki asked nervously , a hot blush spreading across his whiskered cheeks.

_Ko-chan looks so beautiful with the way his long hair is framed around him. H-he looks like an angel. _itsuki thought finally hearing the voice of the angel he loved.

" aniki…." konosuke was half asleep , he had a tendency to sleep walk. Itsuki rose to stand before his baby brother. " ko-chan" the kit stared at him , eyes at half-mast as a smile broke through. " ko-chan what-"

" anikiiiiii! I love you!" the kit squealed throwing his arms around his aniki , hair flowing behind him before settling on his legs. Itsuki's whole face turned redder than a tomato as he caught his brother around the waist. " ko-chan…"

" nnnn…. Aniki's so warm and soft." the kit whispered as he wiggled his small body against his brother. Itsuki gasped feeling something small and hard poking against his leg. His eyes widened unbelievably wide and his heart pounded against his chest.

_Ahhh… I-is that what I think it is? _itsuki wondered , the scent of vanilla wafting into his nose putting him under a spell. The scent from his brother's hair smelled wonderful.

_d-does my baby brother have an erection because of me? Hmm… maybe I-I should find out?_his hand slowly drifted down Konosuke's smooth tan back , past the slim hips , over the pert round bottom and finally his intended destination. He gently cupped the adorable blond between his legs. Konosuke's back formed a beautiful arch as he pressed himself into his brother's hand making his head fall back and blond locks to almost to hover in the air. His blue eyes were wide , his whiskered cheeks beet red and his lips parting in an 'o' shape.

" a-Ahhh!" konosuke moaned , and that sound alone shook itsuki out of his daze , his eyes wide realizing what he'd done. Slowly konosuke fell from his arms and back onto their bed in a daze of his own. Itsuki stepped back then winced at how tight his pants were. Flushed and embarrassed he quickly covered up as he heard konosuke get up.

" good morning aniki!" konosuke squealed and itsuki sighed in relief , he was back to normal. " a-Ahhh g-good morning ko-chan!" his voice was shaky he was nervous. But the question was did konosuke remember anything?

" ummm… ko-chan do you-"

" ah! Aniki I had the most weirdest dream." konosuke started putting a delicate tan finger to his lips as he recalled it. Itsuki's eyes widened and his heart raced. No! if konosuke remembered then-

" for my birthday you gave me a huge cake bigger than me. You said if I ate the whole thing you'd give me lots of hugs and plenty of kisses." konosuke rambled on and itsuki sighed in relief once again.

" hee hee! Isn't hat funny aniki?" konosuke giggled cutely. Then the raven realized he hadn't heard a word his little brother had said so he just played along.

" yes it is. Your so silly ko-chan.' konosuke laughed again going over and hugging his big brother. Itsuki blushed holding his little brother with both hands. A minute passed until konosuke gasped and pulled back looking down. " ko-chan what's wrong?" itsuki asked wondering what the kit was staring at.

" ummm…. Aniki what's that?"

" huh?" itsuki looked down and gasped , eyes wide in fear and embarrassment. Konosuke was pointing at the hardened erection that strained against his pants. Quickly he pulled away as if he'd been burnt , covering himself with his hands.

" o-oh u-umm its nothing ! D-don't worry about it! I'm f-fine!" itsuki protested, a shaky smile on his face. Konosuke frowned , his fists clenched at his chest. " but aniki it was hard and it looked painful! Is there anything I can do to help?"

_Yes , letting me have that soft supple body of yours. _he thought but instead he said. " uhh.. No I can take care of it!" and he ran out of the room.

" aniki!" the kit pouted. END

Itsuki: I'm such a pervert

Konosuke: aniki… what's a per…vert? ( big adorable eyes)

Itsuki: noooooo! I must resist! (runs away)

Konosuke: hee hee my Aniki's weird. Anyway thank you for reading. Come see us again kay? Hee hee!


End file.
